This invention relates to air compressors, and, more particularly, to a plug holder which is integrally formed on a portable electric air compressor for holding the electric plug of the compressor.
Electric air compressors and other electric appliances include an electric cord and a plug for connecting the appliance to a source of electrical energy. When the appliance is not in use, the cord can be a nuisance. This is particularly true if the appliance is being carried or stored. Unless the cord is wrapped compactly and retained securely, the cord can become loose and can dangle or flop around.
On many appliances the cord can be wrapped around the appliance, but unless the plug is secured, the cord can unravel. Some appliances have holes into which the plug can be inserted, and others have clips or the like for retaining the plug. However, each of these holding devices has certain disadvantages.
The invention provides a plug holder which is molded integrally with the air compressor or appliance. The compressor includes a base and a casing which is mounted above the base by a pedestal. Vertically aligned catches are molded into the base and the casing, and each catch has a semicircular groove. The electrical cord can be wrapped around the pedestal, and the spacing between the grooves is sized to permit the plug to be inserted into the grooves and to be frictionally retained therein.